powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slapson/Grape God
"Spell ICUP." '' ''- Grape God, about to give someone the Grapevine Experience. Background In the beginning, there was a grape farmer named Timothy. One day, when he was watering his grape plants, he was hit by the power of the Grapevine and permanently absorbed it, awakening in him the power of the Grapevine. Information Appearance Grape God is perfect in appearance. Nobody can resist the charms of the Grapevine. Themes *Main Theme *Battle Theme *Theme for when he's about to unleash the Grapevine Experience Personality Grape God will use his grapevines to seduce men and women into his infinite harem in his Marxist society dimension. He likes to acquire the delegates in particular, as they add to his already infinitessimal power of the Grapevine. For some reason, even though he's omnipotent, he likes to fight those that are infinitely lower than him. Powers and Abilities *The Grapes of Wrath - Grape God can control the grapes and the Grapevine however he wants. *Omni-Negation - Grape God uses his Grape Godhood to cancel out all things that aren't Grape enough to handle him. Which is nothing. Because nothing is Grape enough to handle Grape God. His Grapevine knows no bounds because boundaries mean nothing to the Grapevine. *Singularity - Grape God is one of a kind. Anything that tries to replicate Grape God will suffer the wrath of the Grapevine. *Meta Magic - The Grapevine transcends magic. **Magic Immunity - You cannot use magic on the Grapevine. *Sex Grape God - Grape God knows what he wants. **Grape Appeal Combat - And Grape God will get it without hesitation using ridiculous methods with the power of the Grapevine. *Causality Manipulation - The shots are called by the Grapevine. *Erasure Immunity - You cannot remove the Grapevine. *The Grapevine Experience - Grape God will envelop you in the Grapevines and remove you from existence. You can't escape the wrath of the Grapevine. *Multiversal Manipulation - Grape God's influence extends everywhere. You will always be in contact with the Grapevine. *Grapeland - Grape God has his own personal domain which acts as a Marxist society disguised as a perfect utopia where he slowly turns everyone he seduces into his permanent sex slaves for eternity. He can and will do this. Anybody that attempts to evade this is killed instantly. You cannot escape the influence of the Grapevine. *Sexual Orientation Manipulation - If the men are straight, he turns them into gay sex slaves. If the women are lesbians, he turns them straight. And vice versa for the others. You cannot win against the Grapevine's influence over your preference and will be turned into a grapesexual. *Psychic Shield - Psychic abilities will not work on the Grapevine. *Omnipotence Embodiment - Grape God is truly the one to wield the power of the Grapevine, and has thus become the Grapevine itself. *Grapecompetence - No task is too much for the Grapevine. Limitations *None. The Grapevine has none. Trivia * There is nothing more to be said about Grape God. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet